


A Worth Beyond

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou notices Gaara sitting by the window a lot more lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worth Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [naruto100](http://naruto100.livejournal.com), theme: _No Longer_ with bonuses for _window_ and _two Sand sibs_. Takes place after manga ch.281/vol.31-32 (Shippuuden anime season 1), and spoilers for events happening at the time.

 

There were nights, lately, when Kankurou caught Gaara sitting by the window, staring out into the desert for hours on end.  
  
He would see him flexing his hands absently in a motion that was all too familiar, with sand hovering just slightly off the ground around his feet. Moments like these made him suddenly remember, as though realizing it for the first time all over again, that Shukaku was no longer residing inside Gaara's body.  
  
Sometimes, like tonight, Gaara would turn around to look at him, and Kankurou would almost imagine those eyes asking him, _What am I worth now?_

_  
_


End file.
